Le Journal de Sion
by Alrisha
Summary: Sion et Mü : une année de bonheur. Ou pas.


_Une petite fic courte fraîchement retrouvée._

_J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la logique concernant la durée de formation d'un goldie._

___________________________________________________

___________________________________________________

10 Janvier

Il est temps pour moi de commencer la formation du futur chevalier du Bélier. Je prends de l'âge, j'assume les tâches de Grand Pope depuis déjà bien longtemps… Plus encore que le port de l'armure et la défense de la première Maison, il devra maîtriser à la perfection les outils sacrés qui, seuls, permettent de réparer les armures. L'enfant que j'ai choisi est également un survivant du déclin de mon peuple. C'est probablement le dernier. Je l'ai appelé Mü, en hommage à notre belle et glorieuse civilisation perdue. C'est un bel enfant, et je suis sûr qu'il se montrera à la hauteur de nos attentes. Je suis vraiment très heureux. Grâce soit rendue à Athéna.

------------------------------------------------------------

12 janvier

J'ai récupéré le petit garçon. Nous partons sur le champ à Jamir. Le sanctuaire se passera de moi quelques temps. Je suis aux anges. Je remercie Athéna chaque jour.

------------------------------------------------------------

16 février

Mü est plein de vie. Il a du mal à rester en place, mais cela m'amuse. Il se montre curieux de tout, mais j'ai remarqué chez lui une propension à détruire les pans de ruines autour de la tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je suis tout de même bien content de l'avoir à mes côtés.

------------------------------------------------------------

25 mars

Mü est décidément très remuant… Hier, il s'est retrouvé je ne sais comment sur le toit de la tour, alors qu'il ne pratique pas du tout la téléportation, je me demande comment il s'y est pris… j'ai dû aller le récupérer, hurlant et sanglotant. Je crois qu'il a eu une belle frousse et qu'il n'est pas près de recommencer. Tant mieux, car je n'ai plus l'âge à cela. Je commence à me dire qu'Athéna me met à l'épreuve, ahaha.. Je suis bien content.

------------------------------------------------------------

3 avril

Nous avons commencé à travailler sur le cosmos. Le soir, nous regardons les étoiles. Je vais commencer à apprendre à Mü à reconnaître les constellations. Ca le calmera peut-être. Cec dit, il est vrai que j'avais dit la même chose il y a quelques jours, où il a atterri Athéna sait comment sous un gros tas de roches… Je commence à fatiguer, moi…

------------------------------------------------------------

8 mai

Je suis épuisé. Mü n'arrête pas une seconde. Cet après-midi, je l'ai récupéré en catastrophe sur le pont de cordes, alors qu'il s'amusait à sauter dessus… Un miracle que ce vieux pont ait tenu bon… Par moment, j'ai envie de l'attacher dans un coin, rien que pour pouvoir souffler.

------------------------------------------------------------

15 juin

Je ne sais pas ce que Mü a dans les veines, mais je ne serai pas étonné que ce soit quelque chose d'effervescent. Ne me demandez surtout pas comment il s'y est pris, mais la semaine dernière, je l'ai récupéré in extremis alors qu'il se faisait poursuivre par un troupeau de yacks en furie. Vivement qu'il devienne chevalier. Ma tension a triplé.

------------------------------------------------------------

7 aout

Mü a voulu réparer seul sa première armure, une armure d'argent très peu abîmée, le plastron était un peu rayé. J'ai accepté, après tout, il me regardait faire depuis longtemps. Le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre. Que dire… ?… Je vais commencer tout de suite une lettre d'excuses au chevalier de Cephée, et y joindre les miettes de l'armure.

------------------------------------------------------------

13 septembre

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes là depuis des siècles. Ce sale gosse m'épuise. Je me suis absenté à peine une heure pour un saut au sanctuaire, et à mon retour, je me suis aperçu qu'il avait téléporté la tour à quelques kilomètres de là, estimant que c'était mieux orienté. Vivement une bonne guerre sainte !

------------------------------------------------------------

23 octobre

J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! Sa dernière trouvaille : déclencher une starlight exctinction au dessus du village pour participer au feu d'artifice donné il y a quelque jours. J'espère que personne ne se rendra compte de la disparition des 4981 habitants...

------------------------------------------------------------

9 novembre

Mü a enfin le niveau pour endosser l'armure. Il sera le nouveau chevalier du Bélier. Je suis soulagé. Le seul souci : il a déjà entrepris de démonter l'armure d'or pour « voir comment c'est fait dedans. »

------------------------------------------------------------

17 décembre

Nous repartons au sanctuaire. Un an s'est écoulé, mais quand je me regarde dans un miroir, j'ai l'impression de voir Dohko. Toutefois, je suis très heureux. Je suis d'autant plus euphorique que désormais, 11 Maisons gardées par de terribles chevaliers d'or sépareront ma personne de mon élève. Grâce soit rendue à Athéna. Je viens d'entendre une série d'explosions devant la tour, faut que j'aille voir ce que Mü fabrique.

------------------------

Fin


End file.
